Pool Party Madness
by Crystal Mizuka
Summary: What happens when the youth of Nerima, the Tenchi gang, some Gundam pilots and part of the Inuyasha group somehow end up in California at an unexpected pool party?


Disclaimer: All Anime Characters and concepts are the property of their respective creators. The same is true of any references that might be applied in this fanfiction. This is strictly a work of fanfiction and is by no means meant to be taken literally.  
  
Spoiler Warning: This fanfiction will definately include spoilers of events and characters that appear later on in these Anime Titles. Technically these characters have already appeared, they just haven't appeared in the English version of the series.  
  
------Original Characters------  
  
Crystal Mizuka is your not-so-typical, 16-year-old, half-human, martial artist, magician and high school student. She is cursed with a triple slash mark on her right arm that triggers a violent transformation into a dragon when she becomes severely angered. The character of Crystal is a creation of my own insane mind.  
  
Lip is your typical, arrogant warrior. He is noted for being part Saiya- jin, part Jurain and part demon all in one. If you see him, there will always be a small, 3" golden dragon on his shoulder. This little dragon can do basically anything Lip might ask him to do. Lip basically sees Shiva as his rival, and under normal conditions will always insist on fighting him. The character of Lip belongs to my brother.  
  
In this particular story, Lip holds claims that he is actually Crystal's brother from another dimension. It seems to fit with the fact that they happen to be staying in the same house, in California for Summer Vacation. This particular house has a swimming pool.  
  
------Key------  
  
"......"-speaking  
  
~......~-thinking  
  
**......**-exagerated noises/actions  
  
[......]-author's notes  
  
------Pool Party Madness------  
  
Ranma was laying on a reclining chair out by the pool when a thought struck him, "Does anyone remember exactly how we got to California?"  
  
"I don't really remember," said Akane.  
  
"Who cares, when we get free pool access?" asked Nabiki.  
  
"Good point," agreed Ranma.  
  
A voice shouted, "Cannon Ball!" and was followed by the form of Duo darting by and launching himself at the water.  
  
**Splash**  
  
Girl-type Ranma covered her front and headed inside to find a different swimsuit so she could hit the water herself and get back at Duo in the process. There seemed to be a low hum coming from the hallway closet, but Ranma decided to ignore the sound.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I?" asked Ryoga as he found himself in an odd corner of someone's property facing a large brick wall. When he didn't recieve an imediate answer, Ryoga did the only logical thing he could think of that would easily deal with the wall. He drew back his hand and extended his pointer finger before strike the wall with it, "Bakusai Tenketsu!"  
  
[Breaking Point]  
  
Someone caught his arm before he could connect with the wall. Ryoga turned around to find out who this someone was and found himself face to face with Lip.  
  
"Ryoga, could you try not to destroy my house?" asked Lip cracking his knuckles after releasing Ryoga's arm.  
  
"Uh--sure," replied Ryoga rubbing the back of his head in the standard Ryoga fashion. He sweatdropped, "I guess I'll be going now."  
  
"Why not stay and have some fun at the pool party?" asked Lip.  
  
Ryoga shrugged, "As long as I don't have to go IN the pool."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Ryoga was a little surprised to see girl-type Ranma swimming laps across the swimming pool. He was more surprised to find Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo and Mousse all lounging around the pool on reclining chairs or sitting at a picnic table drinking Kool Aid.  
  
"How did you guys get to Yokohama?" blinked Ryoga.  
  
Ranma sweatdropped as she surfaced in time to hear this, "Ryoga take a look around. We're in California and its summer vacation. We don't care how we got here, but we're having a pool party."  
  
Duo casually splashed a wall of water in the direction that Lip and Ryoga were approaching from. A rather angry black piglet squeeled angrilly and hurried inside to find some hot water. Lip plunged into the swimming pool and punch Duo right in the nose.  
  
Duo ran inside and for some reason headed into that abnormally noisy closet that Ranma had chosen to ignore.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
This situation was further complicated by the sudden arrival of Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami from thin air. More chairs appeared from nowhere and there was much more relaxing to be done while Crystal played the hostess and brought out massive amounts of food and even larger quantities of soda.  
  
"Don't you have an sake?" asked Ryoko.  
  
Crystal sweatdropped, "I can't get sake, I'm under age."  
  
Ryoko smirked and flew off to who-knows-where to get some you-know-what. There was an exchange of sweatdrops around the yard as everyone mentally agreed not to ask where Ryoko got the sake when she returned.  
  
Duo bolted outside again and jumped back into the pool while shouting, "Cannon Ball!"  
  
**Splash**  
  
"Mreow!" meowed Shampoo the cat.  
  
"Quack!" quacked Mousse the duck.  
  
"Bwee!" squeeled Ryoga the piglet.  
  
"Duo, what the bloody hell are you doing back?!" demanded Lip.  
  
Duo sweatdropped, "I had Washu repair my nose after you broke it and now I'm better again."  
  
"I'll fix that," grinned Lip as he lunged at Duo again. Again Duo retreated into the house to have his nose repaired.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Everyone stared up into the sky as the form of Wing Gundam Zero suddenly appeared above them. Maniacal laughter was billowing from the intercom and was quickly recognized by those familiar with Quatre.  
  
Duo had recovered, but was too busy eating to go back into the pool to cause trouble again.  
  
"What is Quatre doing in Wing Zero?" blinked Crystal.  
  
"I don't know," sweatdropped Duo.  
  
Quatre's voice came through the intercom, "I will destroy everything! Mwahahahaha!"  
  
Crystal sighed, "Lip would you kindly immobilize Quatre?"  
  
"With pleasure," replied Lip cracking his knuckles before taking off into the sky.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Quatre was unconscious on one of the many chairs. The Jusenkyo cursed people were back to normal, with the exception of Ranma who was still in the pool. Akane had taken to the sitting on the steps so she wouldn't need to be rescued. As it was, Ranma and Ukyo were racing across the pool. Ryoko and Ayeka were on either side of Tenchi on a large swing, fighting over him as usual. Nabiki was setting up a gambling pool about how many broken noses Duo would get by the day's end. Crystal and Sasami were making some kind of huge meal in the kitchen.  
  
"Cannon Ball!" exclaimed Duo once again as he bolted into the pool.  
  
**Splash**  
  
Ryoga, Mousse and Shampoo were reduced to their cursed forms once again.  
  
"That does it!" exclaimed Lip as he proceeded to give Duo a third broken nose for the day.  
  
Duo took off into the house again.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Everything seemed practically normal [or as normal as a bunch of Anime characters at a strange house in California having a pool party can be] as the afternoon wore on. Duo finally got the message not to splash everyone again and had taken to lounging on a pool chair.  
  
"Shippo get back here!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Inuyasha as he entered the scene chasing after the little kitsune.  
  
"Inuyasha leave him alone!" Inuyasha was followed shortly after by Kagome.  
  
"Ahh!" Shippo was running as fast as he could to get away from Inuyasha who seemed bent on hitting him.  
  
"Sit!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha became well acquainted with the concrete surrounding the pool as Shippo jumped to the safety of the top of the waterslide.  
  
"What was that for?" Inuyasha got up looking reasonably ticked off.  
  
"Welcome to the pool party!" welcomed Crystal.  
  
Inuyasha's anger faded, "Alright dragon-girl, where are we and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Welcome to California, I live here," replied Crystal.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Crystal, Lip, Duo, Quatre, Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo all sat down for dinner within the confines of the Mizuka Residence.  
  
Nabiki had won the betting pool, which created a lot of tension between her and Ryoko.  
  
"Explain again how we all got to California?" asked Kagome.  
  
Crystal shrugged, "I don't know, but no one seemed to care and we ended up having a great party."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Lip and Ranma were locked in a fierce match of Mortal Kombat Trilogy.  
  
"That was a hell of a combo," said Duo.  
  
"That's cause I got skills," confirmed Lip looking away from the TV for a second to indicate he was speaking to Duo. During this time, Ranma beat Lip.  
  
"DUO!!!" Lip bolted out of the room chasing after a terrified Duo Maxwell.  
  
"I didn't do anything I swear!" shouted Duo as he ran.  
  
All eyes went to Inuyasha as his hair suddenly went black and he started looking shockingly human.  
  
"It must be the new moon," said Kagome.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be," muttered Inuyasha.  
  
Crystal sweatdropped, "I think the cycles of the moon are different in California than they are in Japan."  
  
"Great," grumbled Inuyasha.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Alright boys, out of my room!" shouted Crystal.  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Crystal replied, "This is the girl's room! Boys sleep in Lip's room."  
  
"Awwww!" whined Duo.  
  
A phonebook fell on him once he was in the other room.  
  
"She's good at that," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes," agreed Ranma.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The End! 


End file.
